1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fibers having a reduced amount of glare, and products made therefrom.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a desire in the carpet industry for fibers having a reduced amount of glare. Carpets, such as carpets used in homes, recreational vehicles, offices, and automobiles, may be exposed to one or more light sources including, but not limited to, sunlight and artificial light. Carpet fibers reflect light and cause an undesirable amount of glare.
What is needed in the art is a fiber having a fiber design, which minimizes the amount of light reflection transmission and glare. What is also needed in the art is a carpet containing fibers, wherein the fibers produce a minimum amount of glare when exposed to natural or artificial light.